The invention relates to an illumination device for flashlight photography and to uses of such an illumination device.
Conventional devices for providing light for flashlight photography are especially provided for flash series of high output. When a flash is generated, a large amount of electrical energy is converted into heat, so that when the flash is repeated the temperature in the illumination device, especially in the reflector chamber, rises rapidly. Since, in use, the reflector chamber is usually covered in the direction of an object being photographed by means of a protective glass, that heat can be dissipated only to a poor degree. In that respect, in the case of conventional flash lamps only a limited number of flashes can be produced. The protective glass serves especially as UV protection, but prevents additional light sources, such as, for example, the modelling light required for preparing for the photograph, from being used.
Flashlight series having a high flash density, that is to say a large number of flashes which can be produced in a series, and the use of modelling light are particularly important, however, for high image quality in the fields of fashion, sport and events.